In general, family structure of each family or population in a certain region is surveyed by a census and such, or surveyed by questionnaire and such with the number of household members included in the questions. In addition, a technique that, based on the number of cellular phones that belong to a specified region, calculates population in the region is known (for example, Patent Literature 1).